


Dance For You

by FightMeDickWolf



Category: Dalton Academy Series
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, First Time Topping, M/M, Praise Kink, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 23:15:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15617160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FightMeDickWolf/pseuds/FightMeDickWolf
Summary: written for day 7 of the Dalton Big Bang 2018 "Riding"...a month late whoops.





	Dance For You

**Author's Note:**

> this was written for the Rane Riding prompt but... Reed is the top because I wanted him to be. also sorry, everyone.

Reed rubs his eyes angrily, stowing a few paintings under one arm as he tries to get back to his room as quickly as possible before anyone sees him crying. Unfortunately, Shane sees him and intercepts him on the sidewalk, "Hey! I was looking for you, what did your mom think- oh." 

Reed keeps his eyes on the ground but slows his pace so Shane could walk beside him. Shane loops one arm over his shoulder, his other hand reaching for one of the paintings he was carrying. "You never told me that your mom was blind, babe. Because that's the only way she could think these are bad." 

Reed let's a small smile slip, wiping his eyes once more "I just want her to like them. I really thought I had it this year." 

"Hm. Isn't Kurt going to ride back home with his parents? I could keep you company tonight?" Shane looks hopeful, rubbing his thumb against the shoulder it was resting on. 

Reed flushes before looking at Shane, "Yeah Kurt is headed home, but I don't wanna bum you out for the weekend. I really appreciate it though." 

Shane releases his grip on Reed, shaking his head "Pssh, being with you isn't gonna bum me out, plus I think I know how to make you feel better, come on let's go." 

Shane falls behind Reed, using both hands to lead Reed by the shoulders towards Windsor. 

Once inside, Shane follows behind Reed to his room. Standing behind him as he unlocks the door, Shane leans against Reed's back and kisses his cheek. "I'm gonna make you feel better, okay?" 

Reed flushes red, dropping the keys to the ground. Shane pulls away, acting as if nothing happened, waiting patiently for Reed to open the door. As Reed picks up the keys, he drops the paintings from his arm, and drops the keys again. He mentally curses himself, takes a deep breath and grabs the keys carefully. Once the door is open he nudges the paintings through the walkway with his foot, careful not to fall over himself. 

Shane closes the door behind them and presses himself against Reed's back, his breath against Reed's ear he whispers, "Undress yourself. Sit on the chair. I'll be right back, babe." 

 

Reed turns scarlet before nodding vigorously and stripping. Shane walks to the bathroom and Reed hears the lock click. He decides to leave his underwear on because he doesn't want to be completely naked yet. He sits on the edge of the chair that Shane gestured to, wondering in the back of his mind what Shane had planned.

Reed is nervously picking at his nails when he hears the bathroom door click open. His head shoots up, seeing Shane standing in the doorway. Fully clothed with a sly smile on his lips. 

"Are you ready?" 

Reed looks at him confused, feeling slightly embarrassed "Ready? For what? What are you going to do?" 

Shane flushes softly, "I'm going to dance for you..." 

Reed's mouth goes dry and he feels pleasure bubble in the pit of his stomach. His jaw hangs open as he watches Shane with intense curiosity. 

Shane walks towards Reed, unbuttoning his Dalton jacket as he moves to stand behind the chair. Reed feels goosebumps on his skin as Shane runs his hands up his arms to his shoulders before pulling away. He hears the jacket hit the floor and Shane's hands find their place on his shoulders again, rubbing firm circles where the muscle is tense and aching. Reed sighs, pushing into his boyfriend's touch.

Shane massages his shoulders and neck before bending over to kiss the knob at the top of Reed's spine. Running his lips from shoulder to shoulder, Shane makes sure to kiss every inch of skin. He kisses up Reed's neck, letting his nose bump his cheek before pressing his lips to Reed's ear "You work so hard baby, let me make you feel good, yeah?" 

Reed lets out a high pitched whine, nodding his head and turning to kiss Shane. Shane moves out of reach just before their lips collide, "Ah-ah-ah, no touching...just sit back and watch."

Reed nods again, letting his eyes lazily drag up Shane's clothed body. He felt his cock beginning to harden just at the thought of what Shane could have in store for him. 

Shane eyes him, smirking a bit before walking out in front of Reed. Barely one step away, teasingly close, close enough that Reed could just reach out if he so wished. 

Shane let's his hands wander his body, starting at his hips dragging oh-so slowly up his chest before dropping down to his belt buckle. Reed swallows hard, intensely watching as Shane carefully unbuckled his pants, turning around as he pulled the belt from the loops. Shane twisted the belt in his hands before making a careful loop, bending over to set it gingerly on the ground. Bent over, he turns back to wink at Reed. He unties his shoes, kicking them off and peeling away his socks. Hands wander up each leg, coming to rest on his ass as he stands up straight.

Shane hums, letting his hands wander to the front of his pants. Just out of view, but Reed knows Shane is gripping himself through the black slacks, now hanging low on his hips. Reed's breath becomes ragged as Shane untucks his shirt the rest of the way, swaying his hips to some beat in his head. 

Reed sees the Dalton tie float down to the floor, mesmerized as Shane turns to face him again to unbutton the first couple of buttons. Halfway down Shane stops, running his hands up his bare chest, up his neck, and back down to twist and pull at his nipples. He gasps, pulling back one hand and leading it to his mouth. He slurps three fingers in between his lips, other hand shooting up to tangle in his hair. Shane moans noisily around the digits in his mouth, pulling them out with saliva stringing to the tips. He circles around one nipple, Reed goes cross eyed watching his skin glisten with spit as Shane continued to tease himself.

Shane's other hand goes back to unbuttoning the rest of the shirt, exposing himself further.

Shane is half-hard when he uses both hands to unbutton his pants, slowly pulling the zipper down and letting his hips shimmy until the fabric piles onto the ground. Shane grips himself again, chuckling when Reed's eyes lock onto his hands, following every move. 

Suddenly, Shane drops to his knees in front of Reed. Hearing a sharp inhale and strangled moan, Shane extends one of Reed's legs. "You work so hard baby, you always do such great work. And look at you, so gorgeous. I can't help myself sometimes with you looking so goddamn perfect." 

Shane kisses up Reed's leg, licking the inside of his thigh before tugging the waistband of Reed's boxers. Reed quickly lifts and wiggles to help Shane remove them, and lets out a long sigh when Shane kisses the crown of his cock. 

Shane teasingly kisses and licks down the shaft, smirking as Reed whines and wiggles in his seat. Shane swallows down the head, sucking briefly before pulling back completely. "As much as I love to suck your dick, babe, I...I want you inside me tonight." 

Reed feels his jaw drop, skin flushing hot, and lets out an awkward half held-back moan. He looks at Shane, concern evident in his face "S-shane I-..."

Shane rubs his thighs soothingly, "No, no it's okay I should've talked about this first. It's okay, we will try another night, yeah?" 

Shane dips his head back down, but Reed stops him with both hands on the side of his face. Reed pulls Shane up and meets him halfway with a searing kiss and pulls away, "Please let me fuck you tonight baby, you've been so good for me." 

Reed kisses Shane again, "You're making me feel so good, I wanna make you feel good too." 

Another kiss, "Please, Shane, God, I'd love to try." 

Shane whines against his lips, kissing back fervently before pulling away and kissing up Reed's torso. Standing up, he carefully straddles Reed's lap. Grabbing his shoulders, Shane uses the leverage to grind down on Reed. Hearing Reed cuss and moan only driving him to grind down harder. He kisses and licks up his boyfriend's neck, letting their cocks rest against one another as he peppers hickies all over Reed's body. 

 

Shane pulls back from Reed, slowly getting up and looking at how debauched he looks. He looks around and bends over, teasingly exposing himself as he grabs his Dalton tie from the pile of clothes on the floor. He holds it up, "I only want your mind here, thinking about this. About how good I'm going to make you feel. How you're going to fill me up so, so nicely babe." 

Reed drops his head back and groans "Please, God, Shane, my mind is always on you..." 

Shane straddles Reed again, letting his hands trace over Reed's bare chest, trailing up to his shoulders and neck, rubbing briefly before draping the tie over his boyfriend's eyes and tying it.

Shane grabs the lube, waving it at Reed, despite him not being able to see. He pops the top loudly, "I'm going to get myself ready for you. Now, this is your favorite part isn't it? It's been so long since I've done this babe I might have to take my time..." 

Reed whimpers from his seat, wiggling and gripping Shane's thighs. Shane sits up on his knees, relying on Reed to hold him steady on the chair, and pours an unnecessary amount of the slick substance on his fingers. He rubs his fingers together quickly, running his fingers down his thigh and teasing his entrance slightly. 

Shane shivers, making Reed tighten his fingers around Shane's thighs. Shane pulls up his knee, rubbing circles around his rim before pushing one finger in to the first knuckle. "Ohhh, b-babe I missed this. Next time I need your fingers in me-" 

Reed clears his dry throat, "Let me help you now baby, please I wanna feel you-" 

Shane whimpers, pushing the finger all the way and wiggling it around. "A-ah, uh, yeah please, please help me..." Shane fumbles with the lube, messily pouring some into Reed's hand. Lube goes everywhere as Reed feels his way around before he finally reaches where Shane is open, instantly slipping his finger in beside his boyfriend's. 

Reed's breath hitches, "Oh my God, God- you're so wet, so hot. I-I...wanna be inside you..." 

Shane jolts, letting out a startled moan. Reed pulls his finger out and pushes back in with two, focused on making sure Shane is properly stretched. 

Reed tries to encourage Shane to move his finger by dragging his free fingers against Shane's palm. "Oh, baby, you're being such a good boy. Taking so many fingers, you're so good, so good..." 

Shane lets out a broken moan, remembering to move his own finger in and out, eventually adding a second finger along side Reed's. 

Shane pushes his fingers in deeper, letting Reed's fingers scissor him, moaning around being stretched so fully. Their fingers twist and tangle inside Shane, making him flush and tingle all over. When Reed crooks his fingers just right Shane halts and bites down on Reed's shoulder, muffling his scream. Reed pushes inside harder, rubbing incessantly, basking in his boyfriend losing control. Shane pulls his fingers out, grabbing Reed's hand and pulling him away. "I'm ready, oh I'm so ready, baby." 

Shane doesn't give Reed time to think before he's gripping the base of his cock and leading it to where he is slick and open. Reed swears, using the excess lube to coat his cock, getting some on Shane's hand as he feels Shane pushing down. 

Shane barely waits for Reed to move his hand away before he slinks down, slowly and fully sitting on Reed's hard cock. Shane's eyes roll back as he seats himself, he rolls his hips experimentally and stiffens, letting out a breath. 

Reed holds his hips, rubbing soothing circles on his skin. Shane takes a moment to get adjusted before he gathers up his strength and pulls off Reed's cock, only to sink down fully again.

Reed gasps, "Oh! G-god! I-" 

"Name's Shane, babe, use it." Shane lifts up again and drops down for effect, relishing in his boyfriend moaning his name.

 

Shane plants one leg on the ground, opening himself up more for Reed's cock. He settles down in Reed's lap, rotating his hips, letting Reed get used to the feeling before he lifts himself up fully and drops down. His boyfriend's shout reassures him that they’re both enjoying this, that it's not a selfish fantasy to want to be filled like this. Shane grinds down, focused on finding that spot that makes him see stars when he feels Reed trembling beneath him. 

"Am I doing good for you, baby? I want this to be perfect for you, you can fuck me anytime you want with this. Perfect. Cock. Oh!-" Shane punctuated each word with sharp thrusts before his vision flashes white. His cock drips precum, smearing against Reed's stomach whenever he drops back down. 

Shane feels his legs aching, the pleasant burn in his thighs, and the beautiful stretch and loses himself on Reed's cock. He grinds down rough and quick, latching onto Reed's shoulders for grip. His nails brutally scratch down, making Reed suck in a breath and jerk up into Shane. Shane moans, not expecting Reed to be able to thrust. "A-again! Please, oh baby. You're so good. I need you to fill me up, fuck me, ruin me for everyone else. Please-" 

Reed groans low and deep, gripping Shane's thighs to push his hips up as much as he can. He slides his hands down to Shane's ass, digging his nails in and separating his cheeks more, knowing that's something he likes Shane to do to him. When Shane shouts and tightens around him, Reed blindly leans forward, kissing any skin he can reach. His lips and tongue search Shane's chest, finding a nipple and sucking around it.

Shane pulls up, tightening around the head of Reed's cock, drops down halfway and repeats. Fully riding Reed like his life depended on it, Shane felt his thighs tremble. Reed let's go of Shane's ass, trailing up his back, reaches up, searching for Shane's messy hair. Reed pulls Shane down to his face, bumping his forehead against his cheek before sloppily connecting their lips. Reed felt his stomach twisting, feeling desperate for release he bites Shane's lip and groans. "Please, please, cum for me. Let me cum, Shane. God- Shane, I need it." 

Shane pulls back, lifting himself up onto his knees and bounces. Reed throws his head back with a painful sounding moan, "Shane I can't- I'm gonna cum, I won't last, let me touch you, baby."

Reed blindly reaches for Shane's cock, desperately trying to get him off, but Shane grabs his hands and places them on his own hips, pressing down so Reed got the hint not to move them. Shane rotates his hips as he grinds down, “A-ah no touching baby, just you, just your cock. You're doing so good for me I'm not gonna last-”

Shane rests his head on Reed's shoulder as he grinds slow and deep, feeling Reed pressed snuggly against his prostate and sending sparks through his vision. Suddenly Shane stiffens, moaning obscenely against Reed's sweaty skin as he cums on both their stomachs. Reed grips his hips as his boyfriend rides out his orgasm, shallowly thrusting and wiggling as best as he can. 

Once Shane stills Reed pulls him forward in his lap, mimicking the grinding from earlier as he chases his orgasm. “Shane, baby, please, let me see you. I can't-” 

Shane fumbles with the tie around Reed's head for a moment before the fabric slips down. Reed blinks once before he can fully take in Shane's sex flushed skin, the cum messily covering both of them, and his own handprints on Shane's hips. Reed pulls Shane down one more time before he throws his head back, moaning Shane's name. 

Shane patiently waits for Reed to stop shaking before he gingerly gets off, letting Reed's spent cock slip out of him. Moaning at the feeling, he grabs one of Reed's hand and kisses his palm. “I could get used to this. You're so perfect, I think you ruined topping for me.” 

Reed laughs softly, still coming down from his bliss. He stretches up to kiss Shane sweetly, “Honestly? I think you ruined bottoming for me, so I think we’re even.”

**Author's Note:**

> sometimes, Reed likes to top. thanks for coming to my Ted Talk.


End file.
